


Underworld

by catsaremyboyfriend



Series: Asexual Snuggle Buddies [11]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I share these with my uncle, which is weird. he wants to read my writing but all my characters, okay most of my characters anyway, are queer in some way and i don't know how cool my family is with the whole 'your daughter is gay and she writes gay characters thing' but yeah he says they're nice, which is cool i guess</p></blockquote>





	Underworld

“It’s so _hot_ , Katie.” She rolls over, onto her stomach. Sweat beads at the small of her back. They’ve stripped down to underwear, lying on the living room floor. “How can anywhere be this hot? I’m gonna _die_.” 

She gives a muffled groan, head in her arms. He can see where her hair is stuck to her forehead. He tugs one strand of it and she groans. “Don’t touch me. It’s too hot.” Lucky lifts his head from his paws, whines, and settles down again. 

Bucky comes over and he’s whistling, wearing a thin jacket. “What. The fuck?” Kate asks, not even bothering to look at him. “How are you-”  
“-wearing a jacket?” Clint finishes.

“Oh, this is nothing. Now, the summer of ’38… _that_ was a heatwave.” 

“Okay, grandpa,” Kate mumbles, pressing her face into the carpet.

Clint won’t take Stark up on his offer to air condition the entire apartment, so they boil. Bucky sits there and grins at them, something more relaxed than usual in his face. 

Later, when Clint and Kate are half asleep and Bucky’s lids are starting to droop, he admits that ever since he came back, he’s always cold. “S’like ice runs through my veins.”

Kate frowns and reaches over to touch his hand. “S’okay. Come sleep with us.” 

He raises an eyebrow. “I ain’t that kinda guy, doll.”

She rolls her eyes, waves a hand. “You know what I mean, ass.” Bucky grins and pushes off the couch to lie on the floor with them. They look up at the mold spotted ceiling and Kate babbles sleepily about her team til Clint takes his aids out.

When they wake up, Cap’s there. He’s on the couch, elbows on his knees. He looks at Bucky like he hung the moon. Clint pops his aids in and sits up, dislodging Kate. She’d moved closer during the night, her chin on his ribcage.  
“Cap, hey. Morning.” 

“Good morning.” He nods at Clint, and it’s quiet, with the soft breathing of Bucky and Kate. They sit together until the other two wake up, then they all go out for breakfast.  
Bucky gets four plates of waffles that he shares with Cap, the both of them giggling like schoolgirls. Kate gets crepes, cause she’s fancy, and Clint has eggs. Kate makes bird cannibalism jokes for the next two days.  
__________________________________  
There’s a bad mission, blood and pain and unnecessary death. Nat has empty eyes, blood under her fingernails. Clint has bruises. Kate picks him up, pulls him into the back seat. They sit curled together for an hour, parked outside Stark Tower.  
He laces his fingers in her shirt, inhales the familiar smell of her. “I’m sorry, Kate, I’m so sorry.”

“You did nothing wrong,” she whispers, over and over until it doesn’t feel like his brain is screaming.

They spend the rest of the week on the couch, Kate’s protective hand in his. She washes the blood from his hair and feeds him ribs cause they remind him of the best part of his childhood. They fall asleep together, always.  
_________________  
“You like terrible movies, Kate. Just admit it.” 

She sticks her tongue out at him. “All you watch is James Bond type shit. Talk about bringing your work home with you.” 

“That was low, Kate.” She just laughs.  
___________________________  
“Is this straight?” Nat asks, looking over her shoulder as she hangs a poster.

“Wouldn’t know,” Kate and Clint chorus, then high five. Nat groans.  
______________________________________  
They have their first fight over Lucky, of all things. “Look, dogs go to the vet,” Kate says, exasperated. “Why is it such a big deal?”

“Because I don’t have the goddamn money, alright? Okay?” he snaps, wanting to steal the words back when her face turns pitying. 

“Clint…” He shrugs, and she switches to sign language. _I’ll pay. Lucky’s my dog, too._

 _No._

“I’m not saying you won’t owe me,” she says aloud. “Cause you will.” 

Lucky barks like he’s agreeing, and Clint’s shoulders loosen. “Alright, Katie. I’m sorry for yelling at you.” 

She punches lightly at his chest. “It’s fine. And, uh, you’re rich in friends, and all that shit.” He grins.

**Author's Note:**

> So I share these with my uncle, which is weird. he wants to read my writing but all my characters, okay most of my characters anyway, are queer in some way and i don't know how cool my family is with the whole 'your daughter is gay and she writes gay characters thing' but yeah he says they're nice, which is cool i guess


End file.
